westmarchsagafandomcom-20200214-history
WM/Elementalist
=Elementalist (275 points)= ST 10 0; DX 12 40; IQ 15 100; HT 12 20. Damage 1d-2/1d; BL 20 lb; HP 10 0; Will 15 0; Per 14 -5; FP 12 0. Basic Speed 6.00 0; Basic Move 6 0; Dodge 9. Social Background TL: 3 0. Templates and Meta-Traits Elementalist - Fire Attuned (Dungeon Fantasy; p. DF9:9) 0. Advantages Elemental Influence 4 (Attuned: Fire) 32; Elementalist Ally (Fire Elemental; 50% of starting points; Conjured; Elemental; 15 or less; Minion (+2)) 15; Elementalist Burning Attack 1* (Elemental; Melee Attack: Reach C) 3; Elementalist Detect* (Elemental beings; Elemental) 9; Elementalist Heat/Fire Damage Resistance 2 (Elemental; Limited (Heat/Fire)) 5; Energy Reserve 7 (Magical) 21; Luck 15; Spirit Empathy (Attuned (Fire); Specialized (Elementals)) 3. Perks: Psychic Guidance (Explosive Fireball); Psychic Guidance (Fireball). 2 Disadvantages Code of Honor (Gentleman's) -10; Curious (12 or less) -5; Easy to Read -10; Oblivious -5; Obsession (Become the worlds most powerful Elementallist!; Long-Term Goal; 12 or less) -10; Pyromania (12 or less) -5; Sense of Duty (Adventuring companions) -5. Quirks: Broad-Minded; Distinctive Feature (Red Flame Facial Tatoo); Proud. -3 Skills Alchemy/TL3 (VH) IQ-2 2-13; Climbing (A) DX-1 1-11; Diplomacy (H) IQ-2 2-13†; Fast-Draw (Potion) (E) DX 1-12; Hazardous Materials/TL3 (Magical) (A) IQ 2-15; Hidden Lore (Elemental Lore) (A) IQ+1 4-16; Hidden Lore (Magical Writings Lore) (A) IQ-1 1-14; Innate Attack (Beam) (E) DX+2 4-14; Innate Attack (Breath) (E) DX 0-12; Meditation (H) Will-2 1-13; Occultism (A) IQ 2-15; Psychology (Elementals) (H) IQ-1 2-14; Research/TL3 (A) IQ-1 1-14; Search (A) Per-1 1-13; Staff (A) DX+2 8-14; Stealth (A) DX-1 1-11; Thaumatology (VH) IQ-2 2-13. Spells Body of Flames (VH) IQ+1 1-16‡; Breathe Fire (VH) IQ+1 1-16‡; Burning Touch (H) IQ+2 1-17‡; Cold (H) IQ+2 1-17‡; Control Fire Elemental (H) IQ+2 1-17‡; Counterspell (H) IQ+2 1-17‡; Create Fire (H) IQ+2 1-17‡; Create Fire Elemental (H) IQ+2 1-17‡; Deflect Energy (H) IQ+2 1-17‡; Detect Magic (H) IQ+2 1-17‡; Dispel Magic (H) IQ+2 1-17‡; Explosive Fireball (H) IQ+2 1-17‡; Extinguish Fire (H) IQ+2 1-17‡; Fast Fire (H) IQ+2 1-17‡; Fireball (H) IQ+4 4-19‡; Flame Jet (H) IQ+2 1-17‡; Flaming Armor (H) IQ+2 1-17‡; Heat (H) IQ+2 1-17‡; Ignite Fire (H) IQ+2 1-17‡; Lend Energy (H) IQ+2 1-17‡; Recover Energy (H) IQ+2 1-17‡; Reflect (H) IQ+2 1-17‡; Resist Fire (H) IQ+2 1-17‡; Shape Fire (H) IQ+2 1-17‡; Slow Fire (H) IQ+2 1-17‡; Smoke (H) IQ+2 1-17‡; Summon Fire Elemental (H) IQ+2 1-17‡; Suspend Magic (H) IQ+2 1-17‡; Suspend Spell (H) IQ+2 1-17‡; Ward (H) IQ+2 1-17‡. Footnotes * Includes +4 skillscore from 'Elemental Influence'. † Includes -1 from 'Oblivious'. ‡ Includes +4 from 'Elemental Influence'. Equipment 1× Ankle Boots (Discount; Fine; $0; 2.25 lb); 1× Armor Kit (Other SM +0; Cloth; $178.75; 17.02 lb); 1× Backpack, Small ($242; 30.25 lb); 1× Blanket ($20; 4 lb); 1× Buff Coat (Hide; Cloth; Discount; Fine; $52.5; 10.8 lb); 1× Coin (Brass Bit; $0.25; 2.56 dr); 2× Coin (Copper Penny; $2; 5.12 dr); 1× Coin (Gold Octo; $80; 2.56 dr); 16× Coin (Silver Talent; $64; 2.56 oz); 2× Glow Vial (Utility; $60; 1 lb); 1× Leather Helm ($35; 2.25 lb); 1× Leather Hood (Cloth; Discount; Fine; $11.25; 1.35 lb); 1× Mail Gloves (Discount; Fine; $80; 6 oz); 2× Minor Healing Potion (Drinkable; $48; 1 lb); 4× Paut (Drinkable; $108; 2 lb); 1× Personal Basics ($5; 1 lb); 1× Potion Belt ($216; 4 lb); 1× Pouch ($233.25; 2.7 lb); 1× Quarterstaff (Fine; Ornate (+3); $130; 4 lb); 1× Sack ($30; 3 lb); 1× Small Knife (Cheap; $12; 8 oz); 12× Standard trail rations ($72; 15 lb); 1× Tent, 1-Man ($50; 5 lb); 0× Water (per gallon; $0); 1× Wineskin ($10; 4 oz). =Elementalist (300 points)= ST 10 0; DX 12 40; IQ 15 100; HT 12 20. Damage 1d-2/1d; BL 20 lb; HP 10 0; Will 15 0; Per 14 -5; FP 12 0. Basic Speed 6.00 0; Basic Move 6 0; Dodge 9. Social Background TL: 3 0. Templates and Meta-Traits Elementalist - Fire Attuned (Dungeon Fantasy; p. DF9:9) 0. Advantages Elemental Influence 5 (Attuned (Fire)) 40; Elementalist Ally (Fire Elemental; 50% of starting points; Conjured; Elemental; 15 or less; Minion (+2)) 15; Elementalist Burning Attack 1* (Elemental; Melee Attack: Reach C) 3; Elementalist Detect* (Elemental beings; Elemental) 9; Elementalist Heat/Fire Damage Resistance 2 (Elemental; Limited (Heat/Fire)) 5; Energy Reserve 10 (Magical) 30; Luck 15; Spirit Empathy (Attuned (Fire); Specialized (Elementals)) 3. Perks: Psychic Guidance (Explosive Fireball); Psychic Guidance (Fireball). 2 Disadvantages Code of Honor (Gentleman's) -10; Curious (12 or less) -5; Easy to Read -10; Oblivious -5; Obsession (Become the worlds most powerful Elementallist!; Long-Term Goal; 12 or less) -10; Pyromania (12 or less) -5; Sense of Duty (Adventuring companions) -5. Quirks: Broad-Minded; Distinctive Feature (Red Flame Facial Tatoo); Proud. -3 Skills Alchemy/TL3 (VH) IQ-2 2-13; Climbing (A) DX-1 1-11; Diplomacy (H) IQ-2 2-13†; Fast-Draw (Potion) (E) DX 1-12; Hazardous Materials/TL3 (Magical) (A) IQ 2-15; Hidden Lore (Elemental Lore) (A) IQ+1 4-16; Hidden Lore (Magical Writings Lore) (A) IQ-1 1-14; Innate Attack (Beam) (E) DX+4 12-16; Innate Attack (Breath) (E) DX+2 0-14; Meditation (H) Will-2 1-13; Occultism (A) IQ 2-15; Psychology (Elementals) (H) IQ-1 2-14; Research/TL3 (A) IQ-1 1-14; Search (A) Per-1 1-13; Staff (A) DX+2 8-14; Stealth (A) DX-1 1-11; Thaumatology (VH) IQ-2 2-13. Spells Body of Flames (VH) IQ+2 1-17‡; Breathe Fire (VH) IQ+2 1-17‡; Burning Touch (H) IQ+3 1-18‡; Cold (H) IQ+3 1-18‡; Control Fire Elemental (H) IQ+3 1-18‡; Counterspell (H) IQ+3 1-18‡; Create Fire (H) IQ+3 1-18‡; Create Fire Elemental (H) IQ+3 1-18‡; Deflect Energy (H) IQ+3 1-18‡; Detect Magic (H) IQ+3 1-18‡; Dispel Magic (H) IQ+3 1-18‡; Explosive Fireball (H) IQ+3 1-18‡; Extinguish Fire (H) IQ+3 1-18‡; Fast Fire (H) IQ+3 1-18‡; Fireball (H) IQ+5 4-20‡; Flame Jet (H) IQ+3 1-18‡; Flaming Armor (H) IQ+3 1-18‡; Heat (H) IQ+3 1-18‡; Ignite Fire (H) IQ+3 1-18‡; Lend Energy (H) IQ+3 1-18‡; Recover Energy (H) IQ+3 1-18‡; Reflect (H) IQ+3 1-18‡; Resist Fire (H) IQ+3 1-18‡; Shape Fire (H) IQ+3 1-18‡; Slow Fire (H) IQ+3 1-18‡; Smoke (H) IQ+3 1-18‡; Summon Fire Elemental (H) IQ+3 1-18‡; Suspend Magic (H) IQ+3 1-18‡; Suspend Spell (H) IQ+3 1-18‡; Ward (H) IQ+3 1-18‡. Footnotes * Includes +5 skillscore from 'Elemental Influence'. † Includes -1 from 'Oblivious'. ‡ Includes +5 from 'Elemental Influence'. Equipment 1× Ankle Boots (Discount; Fine; $0; 2.25 lb); 1× Armor Kit (Other SM +0; Cloth; $178.75; 17.02 lb); 1× Backpack, Small ($242; 30.25 lb); 1× Blanket ($20; 4 lb); 1× Buff Coat (Hide; Cloth; Discount; Fine; $52.5; 10.8 lb); 1× Coin (Brass Bit; $0.25; 2.56 dr); 2× Coin (Copper Penny; $2; 5.12 dr); 1× Coin (Gold Octo; $80; 2.56 dr); 16× Coin (Silver Talent; $64; 2.56 oz); 2× Glow Vial (Utility; $60; 1 lb); 1× Leather Helm ($35; 2.25 lb); 1× Leather Hood (Cloth; Discount; Fine; $11.25; 1.35 lb); 1× Mail Gloves (Discount; Fine; $80; 6 oz); 2× Minor Healing Potion (Drinkable; $48; 1 lb); 4× Paut (Drinkable; $108; 2 lb); 1× Personal Basics ($5; 1 lb); 1× Potion Belt ($216; 4 lb); 1× Pouch ($233.25; 2.7 lb); 1× Quarterstaff (Fine; Ornate (+3); $130; 4 lb); 1× Sack ($30; 3 lb); 1× Small Knife (Cheap; $12; 8 oz); 12× Standard trail rations ($72; 15 lb); 1× Tent, 1-Man ($50; 5 lb); 0× Water (per gallon; $0); 1× Wineskin ($10; 4 oz).